Silver Darkness
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets up with an old friend and some new ones! Insanity ensues!Third in Sarra Universe


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Saban does. I do not own Biker Mice From Mars. Brentwood Television Funnies do. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee.

Author: Sarra Torrens

Rated: PG 13 Language Violence.

Silver Darkness:

Chapter 1: Old Friends Reunite:

Sarra was exhausted, but she knew she had to make it to Chicago. Hopefully by nightfall, she didn't want to face off all the crazy idiots that decided to come out. It was still fairly early when she left New York. She'd said her good byes the night before. She did well, and made it in to Chicago, but as she went through, she realised how bad it was. She didn't like it.

"Creepy I thought Angel Grove was bad." She muttered as she drove around another pothole. She was going through some of the rougher parts of town with her hardcore truck, most of her belongings had been reset in Chicago a month before by an old friend, Charley Davidson. It wasn't far from the Last Chance Garage, so she made sure that she called Charley before she got in.

Charley was making her house was straight before Sarra came through. It wasn't bad, and she was able to get the rest of the clearing done before she got there. It was just about after mid day, almost closer to supper time, before Sarra got in. She called Charley, and said, "Babe I am coming in, expect a red and silver Ford F-250, and a Harley Davidson Lowrider." Was the answer to Charley's question.

"Got it." Was the short reply, and Charley opened up her Garage door. She was glad that Sarra wasn't like the Bro's who would burst in through doors, windows, walls. She called them on the CB and warned them she would be having a visitor for a while. "Wrench Lady to Shades, come in, over." She called through the small CB.

"Shades to Wrench Lady, what's up babe? Over." Was his reply. There was a long pause, then "My friend, Silver Lady's coming tonight. Just to warn you she used to be military, but she would understand you I think, she's dealt with strange and unusual. Over." There was silence over the waves, and Throttle smiled. "We'll come later, when she's settled in, babe. Give her a moment to gain her barings. Over." Charley smiled. "Thanks Shades. Over." He smiled. "It's okay Wrench Lady, have a good time." "Over." Was the answer. "Over and out." Charley answered. "Over and out babe." Was Throttle's answer.

Charley let the Garage door open, after she got off the CB, and smiled as Sarra rolled in. Sarra turned off the engine, and jumped down from the truck with a grace that Charley hadn't seen for quite some time. "Sarra! It's good to see you!" She said as she came to her friend and gave her a big hug.

Sarra smiled. "Thanks Charley and babe, thanks for getting me set up." "That was a relief, and a big problem that I didn't have to deal with." Charley smiled. "I didn't do your Magyck stuff." Sarra chuckled deeply. "Still scared of the stuff, eh Charley?" She asked. Charley chuckled.

"I guess. You hungry?" She asked. Sarra nodded on the affirmative. "There are days when I don't eat until I'm not moving too much, and being on the move it makes a woman hungry." Sarra smiled as Charley laughed at that. "Lets see what I can whip up. I've not eaten tonight either." Charley commented on. "You work harder than I do Charley girl, you need more to eat kid." Charley barked off a laugh.

"Kid? When I was your age..." Sarra barked a laugh at that. They'd been friends since just before Charley's father died. "So how was Miami?" Sarra rolled her eyes. "Weird." She stated. "Really weird." It was dark this tone. "Sarra?" She shook her head. "Ran into an old friend, you remember Ryan Wolfe?" Charley nodded.

"Yeah, I do." was her short answer. They didn't really get along together even when they were in class together but they tried to be friends for Sarra's sake. It did work out in the end. "So how's the kid?" Sarra chuckled at Charley's tone of voice. "Alright, he's a CSI at Miami-Dade under Lieutenant Horatio Caine." Was the answer.

"No way?" Charley answered with shock in her voice. "Yeah way." Sarra said with a smile. Sarra smiled at Charley's shocked look on her face, then Charley sobered. "I've got friends of mine who may want to check in on me tonight, is that okay?" Sarra nodded and grinned. "So long as I get to meet them. I won't give them the third degree til I know them longer." Sarra said to Charley's obvious relief.

"Thanks." Charley said with a smile. "I've got to warn you, they are...um...different." Sarra smiled. "Can't be any more different then talking cats, litterally, Charley." Charley looked at her. "Tokyo." Charley nodded. "I see." She was serious. "You remember me telling you about a group of girls fighting deamons and monsters?" She asked. Charley thought and nodded. "Yes." She replied. Sarra nodded.

"That's them, the Senshi, they have two talking cats as advisors for them. They have a past that involves a thousand years ago, deamons, a Moon Kingdom, and fighting to protect the Earth. I was one of them, still am." She amended, as Charley looked at her. "Really?" Sarra nodded seriously.

"Just as serious as I am about being a Power Ranger too." Charley sat down. Sarra smiled at her friend's expression. "I heard about that. I heard about a kid that got killed because of being killed because he was too close to a Ranger." Sarra nodded. "That was my husband Jason. We were together for only a short time...but he saved my life. He saved my soul but we couldn't save him or the life of our daughter to be." She said as she started to cry.

Charley held her and hugged her. Sarra smiled. "Jason was a brave brilliant young man, and he'll be sorrily missed. He was a warrior, lover, fighter, best friend." She sighed. "He would hold no ill will to others unless they did wrong unto those whom he loved." "I miss him terribly, every single day." She said with a sigh.

Ch 2: Meetings:

Sarra closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them as she heard three motorcycle engines ride in. She opened them and smiled, as she stood. Ready to greet Charley's new friends.

She realized they were not your normal friends that you would expect. They weren't human. Sarra could see that from the muscled fur, and the long tail. The very very long tail. "Charley?" Charley smiled at the tone of her voice. "Its okay Sarra, these are my friends, the ones I told you about, some," she amended.

"You didn't tell me they were, Aliens, as such." Charley smiled. "Lieutenant Detective Sarra Torrens-Lee, please meet my friends from Mars." Sarra smiled as she looked at what Charley was giving her to shake hands with. Sarra grinned. "Babe. You find the strangest friends, but then again, I do to." Sarra mentioned as Charley nodded. "That's true. Too." Sarra smiled.

As Sarra looked at the men, well, Mice. Throttle extended his right hand and she reached with her left, and Modo hissed at the metal hand. Sarra smiled as she told them with haunting tone in her voice. "An old injury, caused by a very nasty man." She could tell them. She smiled as they relaxed. She went into the details of her past as such that she could tell them, and Throttle hissed.

"That was not cool. I really want to knock some heads together. For treating you that way...wrong...man." He muttered. He was not happy. Nor were the others. Sarra smiled. It was gentle. "I've dealt. I've hammered back, and I've kicked tail, and it has worked...somewhat." She said. Sarra smiled as Throttle came to her and hugged her without permission, but she didn't care. His arms felt warm and inviting. She let him hold her for a moment or two and then he let her go. She nodded, as he did when he looked at her.

He felt her body tense when she accepted the hug, but she smiled as he touched her back afterwards. She leaned back into the couch that Charley had. She had a few moments of silence. Then the question was asked. "Why are you here?" Throttle asked. There was more silence, then, "Some rest, and hopefully help you with your current problem." Sarra said with a smile.

Sarra looked at the other faces around the living room of Charley's home. "What?" Throttle asked. Sarra smiled. "I have connections, and I have people willing to help you if you so need that assistance, hell, weapons too, high caliber." She said with a smile. It was dark.

Throttle looked at that devil may care smile, and shuddered, as he realised that she had nothing else to live for, and it seemed that she cared more about others than herself. Sarra smiled as she saw Throttle look at her. "Its alright Throttle." Was all Sarra would say. Sarra relaxed against the couch. Sarra smiled as Charley put another cup of tea in front of her friend.

Sarra stared at the dark liquid in front of her for long moments then drank half the tea. Sarra smiled, as she was lost in the tea. Lord God knew she was tired, but so did Charley. "Babe, you need rest?" She asked. Sarra smiled. It was tired. "Yeah, I do." She agreed. She drank the rest of the tea, grabbed her keys, and got woozy all of a sudden.

Modo caught her in time, and she smiled. "Thanks." She said as Modo let her back to the couch, and got her lying across it, booting Throttle and Vinnie out of it. Sarra rested as she did, she smiled. Throttle agreed to stay with Charley for a while to be able to drive Sarra back to her condo after she woke up.

Sarra smiled in her sleep. She woke up, a couple of hours later and smiled as she saw Throttle's worried face. "It's okay. I do this sometimes." She told him as she slowly got up and moaned as she felt everything in her body ache. Throttle helped her as she had sweat coming down her face.

He dried her face with his bandana. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Thanks." Sarra whispered as she stood up. "Ye gods." She said as she shook her head. Sarra smiled as he steadied her.

"Thanks. I appreciate this, you giving me a ride, and helping me out." She said with a grin. It was tired. He smiled. "My pleasure." He said softly.

Sarra got him to drive her to her apartment, and Charley agreed to meet them there with Sarra's truck and Harley. Sarra smiled as Throttle assisted her inside, and made sure that her keys were returned to her, after she settled in.

He drove Charley back to the Garage and headed home after Sarra was settled in. Charley smiled as she got off Throttle's Lady, and smiled in thanks for helping her friend. "Thanks, Throttle." He grinned. "No problem babe." She smiled.

Ch 3: Thoughts Expressed:

Charley smiled as she got inside, and got to bed. She smiled then thought of her friend, Sarra, who was in such pain. 'I only wish I could help her heal...' She thought. Throttle, meanwhile, got back to the Scoreboard. His Bro's were still up, but Vinnie was headed to bed, but Modo was still up, waiting for his fearless leader.

He had a few thoughts on Sarra and wanted to express them. He was worried about his leader and about her. Throttle came in after he put his Lady to bed and went right to the kitchen, took out a rootbeer, tapped the top, and shut the fridge door, as he contemplated adding something stronger, he heard Modo cough. As he looked up, he met his friend's eyes. The glowing one as well as the normal one.

Throttle looked at his friend. "What is it, Modo?" He asked. There was a long quiet pause."She's hurting. Isn't she?" He asked his friend. Throttle nodded. "Reminded me of myself back when we almost lost everyone. Back on Mars." "She's got nothing left to lose, or so she thinks." He replied as he leaned against the counter that looked almost ancient.

Modo frowned. He was worried about his leader about how easily attached he could be with these Earthlings. First Charley, now Sarra? Throttle smiled as he looked at his friend. "I am alright Modo. She's not going to jepordize this mission. Anymore than Charley." Modo sighed, but didn't say anything.

Sarra; meanwhile, was dreaming and dreaming of a peaceful world. 'Can it ever happen?' She thought. She slept on through the night. Sarra smiled as she woke up to a sunny day, and smiled as she moved without screaming in pain. It was a change from previous days. She wasn't hurting. Much. Emotionally, however, she was a mess. But she held it inside just fine. Or so she thought.

She was able to deal with normal things, shower, dress, food. Then she smiled as she looked over at her new city. 'I shall help you heal.' She thought. Sarra smiled as she threw on her leather jacket, grabbed her helmet and made a phonecall to Charley who accepted her help because she had a few trucks to do today and could have used her help. "On my way, Charley-girl." She said with a smile.

Pulling her helmet on, she got downstairs, and got to her rides, unleashed the locks on her Harley, and patted the handlebars. "Come on dear. Let's go for a ride." The Bike seemed to rumble to start up, and it made her smile. Sarra smiled as she got to Charley's place, and then sobered as she realized the Mice were there. 'This is still cool...just take it easy.' She thought.

She drove up, and put the kickstand down on her motorcycle as soon as she got off, and undid her helmet. Putting her right glove inside, then her left after she remembered Modo's arm, she peeled off her jacket, and smiled at the area she was in and the people in it. She walked towards Charley who gave her a hug. It was clean, Sarra remembered. Clean of emotions, except for gladness that she was there.

"Hey everyone!" Sarra said with a kind smile on her face. The others smiled. "Hey Sarra." Was the answer back. She smiled. Sarra smiled as she was handed a cup of coffee. "Thanks Charley-girl." Was the answer. "Your welcome." Charley told her.

She sat for a few moments in quiet as she drank her coffee in what seemed to be oblivious bliss, then her cellphone rang. Moaning, she made Throttle chuckle. Sarra rolled her bright blues behind her oval framed glasses. "Bad Mouse." Sarra growled as she answered the phone. "Sarra Torrens here." She said into the cell.

It was her old friend from Las Vegas, Nick Stokes. "Nicky! What's wrong?" She asked. He smiled. "Sorry Silver, just wanted to check on you. You okay?" He asked. She smiled. "Yes, Nicky. In Chicago, safe, for the time being. Helping people, as you know." He laughed. "As always babe as always." Sarra smiled. "You alright?" She asked him.

"Things are a little swamped with Sara gone, but we're okay." She smiled. "Sara left? I wasn't surprised really to hear that." She said. He smiled. "It got too much for her." She smiled. "I can understand that. You shorthanded?" She asked. Nick smiled. "We should be alright except if things go overboard." He said with a smile.

"I'm in Chicago, but if ye get tight, call, Nicky." He smiled. "Alright Silver. Gotta go, take care alright?" She heard. "Yeah. You too, dearheart." "You too." She finished. She got the same sentiments from him, and then shut off the phone. She sighed as she pulled her good hand through her hair, and sat down near Throttle.

She smiled as Modo looked over at her. She looked exhausted. Sarra closed her eyes. Modo smiled as he touched her back gently. She smiled greatfully, and her muscles relaxed. "So, what do you need to defeat Limburger?" She asked.

"Weapons, a decent plan," She heard from Modo, who looked haunted. Sarra smiled. "Weapons, done. I'll put the call out." "You find the plan, I'll find the weapons to accomidate." Sarra replied. Sarra smiled as the others looked hopeful. Sarra nodded, and stood. "Charley, can I use your office?"She asked.

Charley nodded. "Right." She agreed, and showed her the way. "Thanks babe." She said. She smiled and closed the door, and pulled out her cellphone and made some calls. "Yes, Sir, I need some weapons, modified for firing on slimy Aliens, Plutarkians." She gave them the specs that Throttle listed for her. "Delivered to my condo, or the Last Chance Garage, in Chicago." She said with a smile. "Great. Contact me soon?" She asked. She listened and gave the contact her cellphone, and her home phone number.

Sarra smiled as she shut her cell off, and closed her eyes, then opened as she heard shuffling of feet near her. It was Modo. She smiled. "How can I help thee?" She asked.

He smiled. "You alright?" She nodded. "Aye, Modo, just trying to find peace, I guess..." She said with a smile. He smiled back, and came and touched her good arm, as she smiled, she felt tired. "Dear gods."

Sarra smiled as she concentrated on her crystal and medallion combo that she brought out from her neck. She felt better. "Thank gods for that." She spoke quietly. She felt much better. She got up, and smiled as she was steady again.

"Charley, a young man will come to deliver the goods. A Xander Harris. Please, let him in if he comes. He may act a little strange." Charley nodded. "Like when I met you the first time?" She asked. She nodded.

"Cool." "You okay to get home?" She asked her friend. "Better not risk it. Modo, if ye will?" She asked. Modo nodded. He got her home in time for her to collapse on her bed. He left her and went back, and watched the current game that was going on in Quigly smiled as she fell asleep dreaming about blissfully nothing.

Two days later, she was up and around, and the same two days later, she found that Xander Harris made his way to Chicago. He was at the Last Chance when she got there. She got inside, and off her bike, and took off her helmet as Xander came to greet her. She took him in her arms, and gave him a huge hug. "Hey kid, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"Alright, the others are dissing me at the moment, but I will survive." She smiled. "You will, lad, you are a lot stronger than any of them realize, even for you just being you, White Knight and everything." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, and she smacked his shoulder.

He smiled as she did that, and hugged her. "I've missed you." He told her. She smiled. "Missed you too, kid." "It's been a long time since we talked last." She spoke of the past. He nodded. "Last I heard you were in where? Angel Grove?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah." She bit back curses about that time, and told him what happened.

"What? Your not serious are you?" She heard. Sarra nodded. "Aye lad. All true. Shadow's gotten himself into a whole heap of trouble with the Rangers for pullin' that stunt, not that I am not surprised." She told him with dark eyes. "He's got a new team now, right?" She nodded. "They call themselves, DinoThunder." He smiled. "He's the Black Ranger, one he figured he needed to be from the start, he figured he was Dark from when he first started, and I strictly told him, back in our Zeo days, that he needed to be a leader, to push that aside from the past so that he could move on from the past." "He said as much to me, but I told him he could take his leader position and stick it up the perverbial pole. I told him, "I'll do second if its Mondo related, and your down, but that's all." He agreed." She finished with a sigh.

"I almost had to do the whole second thing, when we dealt with the Moon business, but thankfully, that didn't happen. He took over like it was his right, and it was, so it didn't matter to me much." "But I was glad that I could stop dealing with the strange stuff." "At least Mondo stuff anyway." "But for some reason, I keep dealing with Magick problems up the wazzoo, and I have no idea why, but Magick, seems to like me and bite me up the butt." He smiled.

"Your not alone." He said. She smiled. "At least." She said with a smile. She stared at Xander, and took stock of the skinny lad who seemed exhausted. She smiled as she gave him a hug. "You kid, look like you need to rest up." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Like your no better?" He asked. She punched his shoulder with her good arm. He winced as she laughed.

"You found a link yet?" He asked bluntly. Sarra shook her head. "Hopefully I can do what I need to do without one lad. That's what I am hoping for." She said. Xander shook his head. "Silver..." He implored. She shook her head. "Not unless there is no other option, dearheart." Her Power flared, and then went away again. He looked at her with an eyebrow raise, and shake of his head. He sighed, and touched the point between her shoulderblades on her back, to calm her which she did. She sighed under his ministrations, closed her eyes for half a second and grinned when she saw a shadow come in front of her. It was one of the Mice, and made Xander back up, reaching for the knife she knew he had on him, somewhere.

"Xander...chill. This is one of the Biker Mice from Mars." "It's alright bro, arms down dude." He relaxed. She smiled. She looked up at Modo, and gave a grin. "Modo, this is Xander Harris, my friend from Sunnydale." They shook hands, and Xander had to hold down his emotions of wanting of furry things.

Modo grinned. "You remind me of someone I know." He grounded out. Sarra chuckled. "Speaking of, where is the white furred one?" She asked. Modo chuckled. "Taking Charley on a date." Sarra laughed. "I figured those two would finally hook up." Modo looked at her. He blinked once. She just laughed. "Throttle's back at the Scoreboard, I am headed there, if you want to come." She nodded. "Xander? Coming?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll come with you all." He replied, and she smiled. "Then you get a choice, either to ride with me, or Modo." He smiled.

"I'll ride with you, Silver if there is no imposition." She mock hit his shoulder. "You've been hanging around Giles too long, your using big words and I am going to have to employ the Word fine!" She warned and he chuckled and then cursed as he realized that he was owing her up to about three hundred dollars. Modo chuckled, as they got to their bikes.

Sarra tossed an unsuspecting Xander her extra helmet and he caught it with expert precision. It was painted like a dark shadow, then had a white knight painted on it and he grimaced. Sarra laughed. Sarra smiled as she put her helmet on, a silver one, with a Golden Eagle. Sarra smiled as she climbed on, and he climbed onto the back, and held her ribs, as she went through the crazy curves of the street.

Sarra smiled as she landed on a dime as she could as she smiled as she got herself and Xander up to the Scoreboard after they got the Silver Star into storage because of a big rainstorm coming in. Sarra smiled as she curled her bad arm against herself. She smiled as she got up the stairs in record time, and was even more surprised as Modo met her at the door. "Geez! You get here even faster than I do." He grinned. "I know a few spots here and there." Sarra rolled her eyes, as he let her and Xander in. Xander went in first and shook his head to get rid of the rain that was starting.

Sarra stared up at Modo's one eye. "You alright?" He asked her. She blinked. "I guess..." "Sorry..." He smiled. His crooked smile made her heart jump. They went inside after uncomfortable couple of minutes, and she shook the rain off her leather jacket, she made sure it was in the pile of towels that were dumped unceremoniously on the floor near the door. Sarra smiled as she hung her leather jacket on the coat rack that was brought from the junk shed.

"Hello Throttle!" She called into the room. Modo smiled. "He's in the kitchen." Sarra smiled as she walked into the kitchen, and introduced him to Xander. Sarra chuckled as she saw Xander's eyebrows twitch, and Throttle's tail twitch, as she grinned. "Sunnydale's White Knight, please meet the leader of the Biker Mice from Mars, the Earth squad." She introduced them, and they both looked at her and moaned, "SILVER!" She chuckled as Modo came to them and chuckled as well.

"Xander's come to help with the transpo of the weapons for us against Limburger, and he's also here to give us a hand if we need it." She said. Throttle's red eyes almost expressed appreciation. Xander smiled and even through his one eye, Throttle could see pain, and gladness that he could help someone. "Then welcome you are, and your welcome to...to stay here as long as it takes." He said nervously. Xander smiled. "Thanks... Throttle." As he cursed his nasty part of his brain where the furred mouse accidentally brushed his muscled arm against his white one before they shook hands. Throttle didn't scratch him, which was surprising, and Sarra smiled as she excused herself for a few moments.

Throttle looked at Modo, who took his leader's suggestion with a smirk. Sarra smiled as she pulled on her leather coat and went out to the landing for a moment. It was mostly covered, and she stayed where the ledge made it dry. She felt the door open behind her, and she smiled, as she turned and saw Modo, then turned away and watched the rain come down. "On days like these you'd find me sitting on the couch sipping a good cup of tea, curled up with a warm blanket and a good book or a good movie..." She said softly. He smiled. "I've found myself, on days like these blasting a few bad guys on a TV screen." Sarra smiled. "Sometimes I'd do that too." She said with a soft voice. She shuddered against the cold.

"You alright?" He asked as his voice rumbled, she started quaking. "Dunno...not sure...really..." She started to wobble, and walked backwards, hitting her right hip against the railing, and she almost slipped. Modo caught her. "S...orr...r...y..." She chattered "You're going to catch a cold..." She smiled. "I...apologize." "I should...go..." He shook his burly head. "Please, just come inside, get warm til the rain stops..." He said. She felt like she was on fire. She passed out, and landed in Modo's arms. "So...so..rry..." He shook his head again.

She felt his arms around her, and started to whimper. "Easy, Silver Lady.." She heard as she swallowed, loudly. She curled against his body almost as if wanting to bolt again. "Let me go...please?" She whimpered. "Please..." "Let me go..." She whimpered. "Too...close..." She moaned. He gently let her go. She muttered an apology, and bolted for her bike. She ran down the stairs and drove off. She got home, and hauled her bike into its underground parking spot, as she got into her townhouse/condo, she unlocked the door, opened it, ran inside, then shut and bolted it again as fast as her shaking fingers would let her.

Falling to the floor, she hit her knees, and cursed as she crawled into a ball on the floor and bawled. "So close..." "So close...too...close..." "Can't...love...not now..." She moaned.

Meanwhile, Modo went in with his ears down as if he was hurt badly, but he felt just worried for Sarra. He sighed deeply, as Xander watched him come in. "No Sarra?" He asked softly. Modo shook his burly head. "No, she left, don't worry, I'll give you a ride to your hotel later Xander...She just booked, scared I guess." There was silence, and Xander cursed, as he realized why.

"Oh crap!" He cursed as Modo looked at him. He smiled as he said that and then he sighed. "I think I know why. She's scared she's falling in love with a certain someone special in grey fur." Modo blushed. "Me?" He asked, uncertainly. Xander nodded in agreement.

"Your close to her problems that she had with Mondo. He kidnapped her, and she was torchered by his scientist, like you were with Limburger and Karbunkle, and her arm was replaced, her left arm, with metal, metal from another world, the Machine Empire." Modo cursed. She was on his mind. "Oh; Sarra..." He cursed.

"She also lost the love of her life as he came to save her in the same moments." He said. "He rescued her along with the rest of the Power Rangers, and she was leaving, with him when Mondo's son attacked them and killed Jason." Modo cursed again and shook his head as he put his head in his hands. "No one should have to go through that. I've been through something similar...and no one else should ever have to go through it again..." he said.

Xander smiled. "Then she's cursing that you're too close to her past, and trying to get away that was a defense mechanism in her trying to put distance between you two." He said. Modo cursed again. "What would she do to herself?" He asked. Xander shuddered.

"Dull it, I guess, by drinking, maybe, or worse, dark Magyck, I don't know." Xander said. Sarra was on his mind. "Sarra she needs someone." "Usually just for the Magyck, but she needs someone, as a shoulder. She's strong, she just needs someone to be there, even though she's so afraid of touching and loving someone...it's impossible to get through to her sometimes that its okay to love..." Modo cursed again.

Sarra had collapsed, meanwhile, as she laid on the bed, sobbing her heart out. 'Jason what am I to do beloved, start loving, I _can't!_' Her mind screamed. She shut down her mind, and walked into the kitchen, and rummaged around the liquor cabinet, and found some rum, and found a small tumbler, and poured some, drank it, made a face, and did another one, then shut the bottle back into the cabinet.

She sank to the hardwood floor, and cursed her heart. She tried to block the emptiness inside, but it invaded her heart, just as easily as her cursing it. "Damn you..." She muttered. She didn't want to feel. She knew she wouldn't sleep, so she sighed as she went to her workout studio, and did some working out, her stress in the body that was betraying her.

There was a doorbell that rang, and then several knocks above the music that was pounding in her brain. She ignored them as much as she could, then sighed. She went and answered the door. She licked her lips as she saw Modo, looking at her. "Come in?" She asked as she waved her right hand expansively into the room beyond.

She pulled on a sweatshirt, that was just inside the closet, and sighed as she sat down in her workout gear, kicked off her shoes, and curled her feet by her legs. "What can I do for you Modo?" He heard her ask.

"I want to help you." She laughed histerically at his words. "Your insane." She said. "You have no idea what I do, why I do it, and you can't leave Mars, indefinately, like I can't leave Earth." "Sorry Modo." "Not going to work." She said. She closed her eyes as she held the small tumbler of rum. She said. She smiled as she felt Modo come to her. "Stay back." She said. "Please." She whispered.

"Too close." "Can't let anyone get close to me again...not again..." She held herself, close, cold like. "You can't let yourself not feel, Sarra...life is part of that, feeling, and feeling, is nothing bad. it's not supposed to be." Sarra laughed. "Until it is, big mouse man. Until it is..." She repeated. She drank the rest of the tumbler that appeared in her hands suddenly.

"Sarra...please, let me help you!" He said. She smiled. "No." "No." She said. "Please..." "Please, just...leave me..." She asked. He touched her knee. "Back." "Stay back...please..." She whispered. She closed her eyes. "GO!" She threw the glass tumbler at the wall behind him, shattering it against the grey walls. She shuddered against the couch, as if wanting it to swallow her whole. "Please...go." Modo sighed. "Just...think about it Sarra. I wish you would just think about it..." He said as he went outside of the house, and drove off.

Sarra shuddered against the couch and her body shook so bad that her soul broke, and screamed out loud in pain. Sarra screamed, as she fell onto the floor. She closed her Magyck into a ball as well as her emotions. She calmed herself, as she got up from the floor, and curled in her bed, and passed out. Sarra closed her eyes, and slept, restlessly.

Modo meanwhile, went for a long ride, and totally forgot that he had to drive Xander to his hotel that he was staying at. Xander didn't really mind, as he had Throttle to himself drive him home. "Thanks Throttle." "I'm thinking I may have to get a rental car, eventually." He said. Throttle chuckled. "No problem. Anytime." Was all he said as he drove him home.

Sarra collapsed and as she moaned she fell asleep. 'Modo...Why do you tug on my heart strings?' she thought. Her radio was on Sweet Georgie Brown Radio, and she heard Guns n' Roses _Sweet Child of Mine_. She cursed as she cried. She got dressed in her black pants, her grey tank top, and her black leather jacket with the silver star beaded on it, and pulled on her Golden Eagle silver helmet and went for a ride, after she pulled on her sexy leather boots, got her wallet, and keys and drove for a while.

She put on her IPod before she rode, and rode out to the river near the city. She didn't realize this was one of Modo's hang outs. The one he decided he needed to take. She looked at the river, and wished her bike could talk to her. "I wish I knew what I was doin' Silver Star..." She muttered. The bike said nothing but she imagined it did.

Sarra's now white hair blew in the wind, as it escaped her hairtie. She cursed as she restored the bun/ponytail, and cursed again as she found it white. She felt something, and concentrated, and cursed as she felt Modo near her. She felt Modo's bike, Little Hoss, and shook her head. She got on her bike, and drove off, as she did, she got to the Garage, and smiled as she saw Charley.

"Hey, Sarra." She smiled. "Charley Girl...am I glad to see you." She said softly. Charley smiled. "What's going on?" She asked. Sarra smiled. She sighed as she sat down on Charley's couch. "I'm falling in love." Charley smiled. "Good about time." Sarra shook her head. "It's not. It involves one of your furred friends, Charley." Charley's smile stayed. "Which one?" She asked. There was a quiet silence. "Modo." Sarra replied."I just don'tknow how to handle it..." She put the words together. She closed her eyes, and shook. "He's too close to my past, Char...I...see me in him and it...rocks me..." She said.

Closing her eyes, Sarra sighed. "I...am falling for him...deep...Why?" She asked. Charley smiled. "Maybe because he's a lot like you..." She whimpered at her friend's answer. "Oh god..." She moaned. She felt something shadow her. She opened her eyes, as she saw Modo's face, she spooked. "Oh God!" "So...sorry Modo..." She muttered as she bolted. He grabbed for her good arm. "Stop." Was all he said. "No..." "Please..." She started to say. "Let me go..." He held her against his chestplate. "Please..." She moaned against it.

"No, Silver ma'am, not unless you hear what I want to say first." Sarra closed her eyes. "Alright." She said as she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He let her go, and got her to sit on the couch beside him. She sat cross-legged and stared straight at him as he did the same he took her hand into his own warm one.

She smiled. "I wanted to say, you are a wonderful person, and you need help, and I am here. I want to help you, if you allow it...its okay." She closed her eyes, her tears invading her sight. "Modo..." She started to say, then dried her eyes, and just started to sob. "Okay..." he heard her say. He just got her in his arms, and looked at Charley sadly. "You'll do okay, big man. Just be easy with her, it's been a difficult couple of years, she needs to go slowly mostly with most of this. It's not easy." He grinned.

"It never is Charley ma'am." he rumbled. "Where can I put her, Charley ma'am?" She was asked. "Take my room, for a while. Sleep beside her, she'll need you there." He blushed as she chuckled. He looked so cute when he blushed. "Go on." she said. He did so. He took her upstairs, and put her on the bed, as she stayed perfectly still. She smiled as she felt Modo lie beside her and she smiled as she felt his good hand rub down her back and shoulders, and calmed her down.

She smiled as she slept, and she felt calmer. He held her and they fell asleep with her snuggling against his chest, and him sighing, and comforting the girl made him smile in his sleep. She slept, not surprisingly, very well, despite the deathfell dreams she'd been recieving lately. He watched her sleep, and then fell asleep himself. He was tired too for some reason, he figured the link, but he figured he'd been run ragged lately too.

He closed his eyes and slept with her on his chest, and then hours later he heard the door open slightly, and a small chuckle at the sight he presented. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He whisper-growled. Sarra slept deeply. Charley just flashed a grin. She smiled as she left a cold pitcher of water and a couple of headache pills near by, then left again.

She smiled when Vinnie showed up, and she nodded. "They're in there, alone, it be wise to leave them like that." Vinnie just grinned. "Alright Doll face, now, we have time for us, what do you need to do?" She heard. Charley smiled. "We'll just watch a James Bomb movie. The others can join us when they need to." Vinnie nodded. "Alright Babe." He said.

They left them in peace, for which Modo was thankful. Sarra slept til around dinner time, and smiled as she saw Modo beside her. She snuggled against his good arm and his furry stomach. He noticed her shifting position, and she felt asleep again. He smiled as she snuggled into him and he held her as she fell asleep again. She felt much better and slept til Charley poked her head in again. Waking to Charley's voice, she smiled. "Thanks Char." Sarra said with a smile.

A few minutes later, she smiled as she headed down the ladder, making sure she caught the last step without falling on her face. Modo came down too, she smiled as Vinnie whistled and she walked up to him and punched his arm. "Ow! Sweetheart!" Sarra grinned. Modo grinned too.

Sarra smiled as Modo got her on the couch and she cuddled him, but made sure that he could see the movie too. Xander and Throttle came in and sat beside them, and Sarra smiled. They finished watching the movie, and went their seperate ways, even though, Modo went to stay with Sarra for the night, even though he had to almost pound Vinnie into a greasy spot for acting all goofy like.

Part Two: The Oncoming Battle:

Chapter 4: Goons, Slimy Villans, and Kidnapping?:

Several days later, it was about mid May, and it was getting warm, and the gang decided they'd go to the park to hang out with each other. They did so, after visiting Chef Andy and getting Sarra and Xander introduced. After the picnic, there was chaos, as the goons for Limburger including Grease Pit, came through the park, as if destroying it by tearing it up. That made Throttle mad.

Worse off, it made Sarra mad. She started glowing. "Alright...boneheads...yer toast!" She started throwing silver fire and being gleefully angry. She smoked most of the dunebuggies until they toasted and the goons ran. There were no more after she stopped firing, and Modo went to her side. She stopped and started to breathe heavily. "Dear Gods." "Where did that come from?" She wondered aloud.

Modo held her as she collapsed into his embrace. "Easy love." She smiled. "Thanks for bein' here." She said softly. He grinned, and it made her smile. He held her, and got her back to her house, and Charley and Vinnie drove to her house so she could drop off the Harley Davidson that Sarra rode. That made Vinnie grin a little as he saw his girl drive the bike. "You look good babe." He told her after she got off of Sarra's bike. Charley just smiled.

"Thanks Vin." She said and he blushed. She returned Sarra her keys to her bike. "Thanks Char." Charley smiled. "Get some rest." Sarra nodded.

"Later Char." She said. Charley nodded and met Vinnie out on his bike, and he took her back to the Garage. The rain that had almost started disappeared, and then drove home with the quarter moon out on the sky, passing over them as they drove to the Garage.

Sarra smiled as she slept, Modo stayed with her, even helping through her nightmares. She felt better, even though she was in great agony over what this could mean for them. She figured she shouldn't be so concerned over it. 'Deal with it as it comes.' Was in her brain for a while. She smiled and relaxed. She then curled into Modo's arm, and smiled as he held her.

Hours later, it was about mid-day, and she woke screaming again. It was the second time. Drenched in sweat she gave up, and went for a cold shower. She smiled as she came out and Modo held out a cup of coffee for her and she drained it in one gulp. "Thanks Modo." He smiled as she did.

"The guys want to go over plans with you for the Tower take down and to seriously nip the stinking cheese off the planet soon, in the next few days." He said. Sarra smiled. "Alright big guy." She said as she kissed his nose.

He blushed as she laughed. She snuggled in his arms for a minute, then, "Lets go." She whispered. He nodded. "Alright." She turned to Charley. "Thanks babe." Was what she said. Sarra smiled as she curled her arm around his, and he took her to the Bikes. Her Silver Star was beside Lil' Hoss, and that made them both grin. She grinned as she did, she got on hers, he got on his and they drove off.

She smiled as they got to the Scoreboard, Modo showed her the shortcuts, for which she was greatful. She curled against Modo as soon as they got to the 'front door' of the Scoreboard. She smiled as he did, and he gave her a squeeze to the hand.

"Hey guys!" Sarra called inside, as she took off her jacket and hung it on the lonely post. Throttle saw her and smiled. "So you survive?" He asked Sarra. She nodded; after she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and she made eyes at him.

Xander smiled and laughed. Throttle and Xander got real close like, as if brothers, really, more than lovers, and for that at least Sarra was glad. Sarra smiled as she curled her body against Modo as he looked after her and she smiled as he watched her, he watched her and smiled when she felt better. "Alright, so what do we know what's on the Tower itself?" She asked.

"Traps, weapons, hidden rooms, none that we know fully of what's on all the time, he changes it frequently, so that we can't judge what's going on." Throttle mentioned as Xander moaned. She nodded at his moan too. "Crap. Just what we needed. God damnation." She swore as Xander raised an eyebrow. He lowered it after her stare, and she smiled.

"We've got a lot more chance if we have the man power, even though I know Mars probably can't really care about us right now. I know they do Throttle, they just can't because the population's really down, and they probably have their own problems at the moment." They nodded.

"True. Stoker told me that if we needed people, we could wrestle him, Rimfire, Modo's nephew, and probably a small contingent group of about fifty fighters." Sarra smiled. "I think I could get some of the locals with Charley's help, and she'd be willing to do that." "So that's settled. Can we get a map of the Tower? At least the layout?" She asked. Modo thought. "The building commission...maybe." She looked at Xander. "You think you learned enough from Willow to do that, Xander?" She asked. He thought. "Yeah, and if not I have a feeling Oz may come down, so we could use him too." She nodded. "Good enough." She said. She smiled. "So now what?" She asked. Vinnie smiled.

"Call Stoker, and round up the people we need, and then we take a break and I'd say a movie and food with Charley, as soon as we can pull her away from the work." He said. Sarra nodded. "Sounds good." She said.

Sarra let them get to work, and she took a small nap. Even though she woke screaming again. "Hells..." She cursed as Modo came to her side. "Dreams?" She nodded. "More like nightmares." She hissed. There was silence, that grew between them, and then the sun started to rise. She smiled. He looked at her. "Maybe I can help?" He asked. She looked at him. "How?" She asked.

"Life review, with our telepathic abilities." He stated, matter of factly. She considered it, for a few moments and shook her head. "No." "Don't you wanting to have nightmares either...at the same time...I suck people in." She said. "I'm a bit like Xander that way." She said with a small smile. "If it becomes a problem." She nodded. "Only if it becomes a problem." She said. He let her lean against him in the chair that they borrowed. It was a big comfy Lazy-Boy and it had a big square back and footstool. Sarra smiled as she curled into him, he smiled as she did, and he watched her fall back asleep.

Xander smiled as he watched her. "Your lucky." He told Modo, softly, as he nodded. "I know." He said. There was silence, then, "If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me then the Ranger team, if I leave you alive." Modo smiled. "Understood." He replied.

Sarra slept til Charley and Vinnie came and she snuggled back in the chair, that was huge, and she trusted him just fine. She slept on and off, and felt better. She snuggled as he kissed her forhead. They watched the movie, then turned in. Sarra went home, after giving Charley a ride back to the Garage.

"Night Charley." She said. Charley gave her a wave and a chuckle. Sarra smiled as she got back to her townhouse. She got in the door, and then, as she tried to turn on the hall lights, she cursed as she felt something tripping her and making her fall to the hardwood floor. "NO!" She cursed as she tried to wiggle away. She heard the phone ringing, and she tried to grab it, but there was a cursing, and a grabbing of arms and legs, and hauling her out of the house and down to the Tower.

The phone stopped ringing and the answering machine answered and Modo frowned, then called Throttle. Throttle cursed as the worried Mouse told him what was going on. "She's probably alright, you should go check." "Hang on one minute, I'll come with you bro." Throttle said and got there. Sarra's door was wide open when they got there, and Throttle cursed as he saw Modo's eye grow bright red. "Easy bro." There was a moment and Throttle called Sarra's name as they went inside.

Sarra, meanwhile, was unconcious in the lab. They held her in the cage til she woke up and she thrashed around. "Oh no..." She whispered. Karbunkle smiled. "Oh yes my dear. I've never worked with a human...so this should be interesting!" He said with his high pitched voice. She shook. "No...No...! Not again!" She cried.

He laughed, and that made her cower all the more. 'Modo...' she thought in her mind. Then she was grabbed, and hauled into the surgery chair. "No! NO!" She screamed, as she thrashed. "Never Again!" She cried. Karbunkle grinned, and rubbed his hands together, and tore off her clothes as if to take judgement of what he was working with.

"I shall torture you..." "I shall have so much pleasure..." There was whimpering coming from her throat. "No!" She cried. She was so afraid. She held back her fear. 'Modo...I'm sorry...' She thought. Sarra smiled as she thought of coffee, and anime and anything but being in Karbunkle's clutches. She thought about Modo, thought about rides on their bikes, him holding her. Then she saw the scalpel. "Oh god..." She muttered.

Then the bikes came crashing through the windows. "MODO!" She cried. She started to wrestle the restraints again. She broke free with her left hand, then found the scalpel, and used it against the others and got on Modo's bike, behind him. "Oh god..." He smiled. He got her off, checked her over, and held her tight against him. "I'm glad your in one piece. Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. "Scared me...not hurt me..." "Thought of us..." She replied and buried her head in his loving shoulder. Modo pointed his metal arm at Karbunkle. "Try that again, ever, with MY GIRL! And I will use your head as a basketball." Was his threat.

He put one arm around her, and held her, protectively. Sarra snuggled against him. "Home...Please?" She asked. He nodded. "Drop by your place to pick up stuff, then home. With us. Til you feel safe again." She nodded. Even though she looked so pale. "Let's get out of here." Modo nodded, wrapped her up in a clean sheet that was near by, then got her on the bike in front of him as he drove to her townhouse, she looked at the destruction. "Its all going to be fixed, but it will take time..." She said.

Modo nodded. "Throttle's gotten Xander to come and look at it, after the police do. Karbunkle's crew will be charged with kidnapping." Sarra smiled. It was greatful. "Thanks babe." She said. She was brought inside, and she raided her clothes closet, and undid her laptop, and her cellphone and her 'bits', then grabbed the CD case with the Magyck books on it, and strapped it all to a green Army tunnel bag, and she smiled as she slipped her swords and her staff in her subspace pockets, and then slipped on her red leather jacket, and grabbed her black one with the silver star imprinted on it, and put it all in her truck.

"I'm good enough to drive to your place Modo, I'll follow you." He drove and she got there just moments after him. He smiled as she came and he got her upstairs, and safe. She smiled as he got her to sit in comfort, and she did in the mock living room. She smiled as he dropped a cup in front of her nose of calming jasmine tea. She drank it and felt so much better.

Sarra curled around the mug, and Xander headed out to the house after he checked her over. "You alright? You sure?" he asked, concerned his good eye searching hers. "Yes. I'm fine...thanks Xand for fixing the house. You'll get some cash as soon as I can." He nodded. "No problem." He said. She grinned.

He left, and Modo tended to her needs, and made sure that she was relaxed before she slept. She still woke around one a.m., because of nightmares. She hated that. Modo soothed her, and she was greatful that he was there. He smiled and she did, he soothed her then she slept for another six hours. Sun poured through the windows, and she felt much better. He smiled as she woke, and sighed as she woke up as she saw his face,she smiled. "Hey babe." She whispered.

He held her for a few moments and they went for a long shower. She felt much better and as she sat down to breakfast, which Throttle had prepared, she gave him a hug, in thanks. "I am glad I am not alone today...or yesterday. I'd probably find the nearest pub and start drinking after a night like that. I was off my guard, and he..." She shuddered. "His men were waiting inside, I didn't even see 'em!" She said. She hit the wall next to the table as she said that and caused a dent with her left hand. "Sorry." She said. Throttle waved his hand in a, 'don't really care,' move. She relaxed, and sighed heavily.

"I'm almost afraid of what he was going to do to me..." She shuddered. Modo touched her good hand. She bit back the urge to go back and kill something. He held her, comforting her as she shook in silence til she stopped after Charley handed her some booze. "Thanks babe." She muttered. Sarra smiled as she drank the dark liquid and then smiled as she curled into Modo's arms. "Take me home?" She asked.

Modo nodded. "Alright my love." He said quietly. He took her home and put her to bed at her townhouse. She was greatful that he was there.

"Stay with me?" "I don't think I could get asleep alone..." He smiled. "As you will." Was all he'd say. She smiled as he stayed with her, and she snuggled into him and held him as he comforted her. "Goddess...I never knew how scary it could be..." She said as she winced and shook. "I thought it was bad the first time round...but the second...he almost did more...I can't let him get hold of me again!" She murmured with a cry. Modo made her look at him.

"I understand. I understand truely what you're going through. I went through the same thing, remember?" She nodded. "Aye...I remember you sayin' that." "I just...hate the fact that I was off guard and I was risking you, I can't afford to do that Modo." "Now that Xander's here, he should take lead point. It's going to be much easier if you didn't have me around..." She said that as she pushed herself up off him. Her heart turned to stone, as she said that and as she shuddered.

"I've done what I've needed to do...find you help." She said. "I should go." She said after quiet space. Modo protested. "Babe..." She shook her head. "I've done what I've needed to do...Modo..." She said as she got up. "You should go back to the guys; Please, Modo?" She asked. He reached out for her.

She stood apart from him near the door to the living room. Her skin got cold. "I found you, Silver, I can't let you go." She smiled. "Yes you can, it'll hurt for a while, but you'll get used to it. It'll never work, Modo, I can't leave Earth, you can't be on Earth permanantly, you'll have more wars on Mars to worry about and rebuilding, I cannot give you the family you need. After Jiala, I was told I cannot carry anymore children." "I am sorry, Modo, I am not wife material. Girl material, maybe, not...wife material." "I cannot leave those I've sworn to protect." She walked out the door and went to the study that held her Magyck books.

Sarra closed in her spirit as it ached. "No more...lives on my watch...no more lives on my six that have to die...because of me..." "Safe.." She muttered as she focused her power on her crystal and it glowed once, then the brightness of the power went away. "I've done all I can." She muttered. "Hopefully...it can be taken care of without too much risk...if not...if not...I'll go to Hell and back, if I need to." She murmured as she stared at the Silver Zeo Crystal. Entranced by the light, she sighed as she felt much calmer.

Modo came behind her and moved infront of her, and as he saw the look in her eyes he bit back a curse. It was almost as if she didn't care anymore. Maybe he was reading her wrong, through the whole mess, he couldn't figure. His stare at her made her jump almost to the ceiling. "GODS! Don't DO that!" She shouted. She backed up.

"Sorry." He muttered and walked away. Her heart was bleeding inside, emotionally. She sank to the floor. "I...can't..." "I...can't focus..." "I cannot use anything in a fight...I don't know what to do, anymore..." She muttered.

He came to her, held her. "No." "Please..." She replied. "Leave me; then, it won't hurt too much when..." He stopped her. "I can't allow you to do that." Sarra smiled. It was weak. "You can." "You can; you must." She quoted. He held her. She shuddered and glowed once. "Back...Please?" She asked. He shook his head no. "No babe. Not going to lose you..." She laughed. "You lost me years ago." "I was never really here, or here...or here." She pointed to her head and heart, and soul.

"I've got nothing left. Just a job, just a duty, is keeping me afloat. When that's done..." He cursed. She shook. "Please...Let me go..." "I do not want to hurt you Modo! Please..."

He shook his head. "No." He said. Sarra sighed. She licked her lips, and sighed as he held her. She just sobbed. "I...don't know what's wrong with me...I have a life...I have a job...I just...can't let myself love...I'll hurt others, because I am there...That's just how I am..." "I'll push you away..." He shook his head.

"Not damn likely." He replied. Sarra smiled. "You...should run very fast away..." She said, brokenly. He made her look at his good eye. "I am not leaving you!" He almost roared. She smiled. "Alright." She said as she sank into his embrace. He held her. He picked her up, and got her in her bed, and joined in with her. "Just...Just...hold me, please, Modo...make...me not dream..." He did so. And she felt much better.

The night went smoothly, even though she felt like getting up and going to dance at a club. Modo shook his head. "Tomorrow. I'll take you tomorrow." Sarra smiled. "Thanks babe." She calmed down. Resting the rest of the night, she didn't dream for the first time in an age.

He smiled as he made breakfast for the both of them. He figured she'd want something with protein. Eggs and sausage waffed through the townhouse. She grinned hugely as she got out of bed and smiled and started to laugh as she saw Modo cooking. "Thanks Babe." He smiled. He handed her coffee, and she reveled in the caffiene. "Thanks Babe." She said.

There was a deep throated chuckle. "Go have a shower. Throttle wants to meet us here, soon. He's got some information for us." Sarra nodded. "Aye." She said. She went, into the hot water after getting ready, and came out moments later after she worked out the tension knots in her back. She smiled as she slipped on her dark grey pants, her very sexy red shirt with the one left sleeve to cover her arm, and one bare shoulder. She walked out. Modo whistled. Sarra smiled. "I wanted to feel good Babe. This feels good." He chuckled.

"Fine then Gorgeous." he said. She smirked. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her and kissed her softly. She smiled as she snuggled into him, and ate while he held her in his lap with his tail. She smiled. "Thanks babe." He smiled.

He kissed her and she wanted to get comfortable. "Couch?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." She said. Time spent just relaxing, made her more cheerful when she saw Throttle at her door.

He smiled and held out pizzas. She chuckled. "Come in, Turtle." She got a smack for that as Sarra chuckled again. Sarra beemed at Modo who chuckled too. "Whats going on Fearless Leader?" She asked as Throttle moaned. "We've had word that Mars will send its contingency group soon, as soon as next week." Sarra nodded. "Good." They shared the pizzas that they ended up having, as Charley and Vinnie came over and hung out with them.

Chapter Five: Battle and Losing...Again?:

Days later, it was battle time. Sarra had a plan with Modo, it was laid out in order, and Xander helped greatly. Sarra made sure that they were all armed. She cursed as she looked at the Tower. "Bloody Hell, I hope we can totally destroy this place, once and for all..." She said with a moan. Modo touched her good hand, with his own. Sarra smiled as she grabbed her guns out, and made sure that she had her swords attached to her shoulder harness.

Sarra smiled as she curled her hands around her guns. She smiled as she felt the Tower shake. "Someone's pulling a Biker Mice Special on the building, going up and down the building on their motorcycles..." She muttered as she could keep her 'warrior fight' down. Sarra smiled as Modo did.

They got up to the Tower's main floor, where they knew that the Lab was in. Sarra felt something, fear,she guessed, and she fought it down. She felt much better. She used her sheilding to protect everyone, that was there. Her, Charley, Modo, Throttle, Vinnie, and their mentor Stoker, Throttle's ex Carbine, and Xander, as well as Modo's nephew, Rimfire. Sarra smiled as she got them upstairs just fine, and then the emotions almost took her over.

Modo held her hand and she nodded. She smiled. She smiled grimly. "Let's do this." She grunted as the others nodded.

Sarra got herself up the stairs, and she smiled as she held her guns at the ready. Sarra smiled as she held her guns at the right level, then cursed as she felt the Tower move again. "God Damn." She cursed as she nearly fell backwards.

Stoker caught her that time. She smiled. "Thank you." She said as she got up again. She got her strength again and headed in. Sarra smiled as she got up, and then as they moved forward, nothing happend, but Sarra was almost vibrating. Almost visably vibrating. Then, she and Modo were seperated from the group. "NO!" Charley shouted as the two were dropped from a four story height down to the Lab.

Sarra saw the Lab and cursed. "GODS!" She hissed at Modo. He grabbed her arm and squeezed her good hand. She felt stronger. "Alright love, lets get this done." She replied to his squeeze. She pulled her guns to her side, and into the front. She smiled grimly. "Alright..here we go." She muttered. She smiled as she grabbed her gun's release mechanism, at the ready. She saw Karbunkle, making an advancement towards her.

"No chance in Hell." She whispered, and shot him in the leg. He went down and grabbed at it and screamed like the little girl she knew he could be. Sarra grinned. "Cuff him." She handed Modo the cuffs she had. He did so. She looked for a way out. Limburger blocked that. "Christ!" She swore. He smiled deeply. "MODO!" She cried as she was grabbed at as she dodged, she aimed for Limburger's left kneecap, and busted it with her steel toed boots.

Modo caught her and held her in his arms. "About time." She muttered. "Two crazy idiots poised to take the world down, brought down by a human. I wonder how they feel about that?" She asked aloud to his big ear and he smiled. He called in to Throttle. "Get to the Lab, we've got them." He said. She smiled and patted his big shoulder.

"Roger that." Was Throttle's answer. They got down there, and Carbine whistled. "Damn." "This was all you, Sarra?" She nodded. "When people upset meah, they get a whirlwind of trouble instead of the nice person I can be. Got Karbunkle in the leg with a gunshot, once, and Limburger with my steel toed boot to the kneecap." She wiggled her left leg that had a black leather boot with steel toes inside the foot. "Great for kicking slimeage." "As my friend Buffy would say." She said with a smile.

Carbine chuckled. "Great job. On behalf of the Martian Government and Military, I thank you officially on behalf of my people." Sarra smiled. "Your most welcome. Commander Carbine." "It's been fun." Modo moaned and Vinnie chuckled. Xander whined. "You didn't leave anything for the rest of us." Sarra smiled. "Well, there are the Goons...so...you get to mop up big daddy." He chuckled. The team laughed, and then they got out, and Carbine hogtied Limburger to the back of her bike, which was strong enough, and Stoker hogtied Karbunkle, the rest of the team rounded up the dune buggies and Greasepit, and the teleporter was used to teleport everything to Mars.

It took another day, and it took til dawn the next day to wreck the Tower. In Biker Mice fashion. Sarra rode on Modo's Lil' Hoss behind him with her arms around him, his tail around her, Vinnie had Charley, and the three destroyed the Tower on the way down, Vinnie howling all the way, saying, "Aoowwwoowwwhhh!" In his typical fashion.

They watched the Tower get destroyed, and then as it came down for the final time, Vinnie had the camera take pictures the whole way down, and Sarra laughed. She cheered along with the rest of the team laughing all the way home.

It was another two full days before the Mice were to go back to Mars. The rest of the stinky cheeses were back on Plutark, or so the saying went and the trio would go after the whole planet especially if they gave Vinnie some extreme caffiene. That's what Modo told her as he held her around her waist as they watched the sunrise. She chuckled. "I could see that." She said.

"Carbine wants you and Charley to come to Mars for a medal ceremony." Sarra smiled. "As much as I would love to, not sure my magyck can deal." He smiled. "I will be there to help you." She smiled. "Alright...but I will have to return..." He nodded; sadly.

"Understood, Ma'am." he said, roughly. She kissed him. She made him feel a little stronger. She packed a bag that would go over her shoulders just fine. She even had her subspace pocket with her small amount of appropriate military and fancy dress outfits ready. "Lets go." She chuckled. "We'll go when the others are ready, they say within the week." She nodded. She snuggled him for a while. "You have to get back to the Scoreboard?" he smiled. "I should, but I don't want to leave you." She smiled.

"I am ready to go." He smiled. He took her home, to the Scoreboard. They were greeted with cheers, and hollars from the makeshift living room.

Sarra smiled as she blushed and Modo chuckled. Sarra curled her arms around Modo and kissed him which made the others howl in was red from embarrasment, but she felt much more calm and confident in his arms.

They partied that night, on Earth, then travelled to Mars. She smiled as she was met by a military escort, and Carbine told them that there was to be the ceremony at night and they should try to enjoy themselves. "Most of the areas are open to the people, except the weapons cache." Sarra nodded. "Understood." She said.

The ceremony seemed long, but other people were getting medals too. She wasn't so sure she could walk away again. However, she knew she needed to. Other people needed her on Earth. Saying goodbye was difficult, but she managed it without tearing until she got to the ship that was making a run to Earth. Charley stayed, as Sarra thought she would once she got to Mars. She never saw the Mice again, but Charley kept in touch.

She ended up going back to Angel Grove for a while. She had some unfinished business to attend to.

The End


End file.
